


Midnight Flings

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance saves the day...sorta, Lance the bounty hunter, Pidge gets kidnapped, Pidge is mostly called Katie, bounty hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance didn't know opening the door would lead to the biggest adventure of his life. And boy, did would little miss Holt change his life for good. </p>
<p>A.K.A Pidge is a dancer for Zarkon's Bar and Lance is hired to rescue her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get it Started (eh eh)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend alapest1 (on tumblr) has RUINED ME. We came up with this in a 4 hour car trip while playing M.A.S.H. So, then I started thinking "this is a good idea, yes" And uh, more Pance feels for you nerds!  
> This is a bounty hunter au type thing. I aged them up just a tad, Lance and Hunk are about 23-24 or so and Pidge is in the 19-20 range. Yay.

“Lance! I know you’re in there, get up!” Lance groaned as the pounding on his door went on. Whoever was at the door really wanted to talk Lance, but Lance was not feeling it that morning. He had gotten late from... other activities, resulting in a giant headache screaming at him, almost louder than the banging on his apartment door.

“Go away!” Lance shouted, rolling off the couch and stumbling to the door, whoever was at his door needed to be taught _manners_.

“What the hell do you want?!” Lance demanded, swinging the door open to reveal his best friend, Hunk, standing outside his door with an easy grin.

“Good morning, grumpy goose, I brought coffee and a job for you!” Hunk gently pushed Lance’s smaller frame out of the way and made his way to Lance’s sorry excuse for a kitchen.

Lance groaned and followed Hunk to his kitchen, leaning on one of the messy counter tops and crossing his arms, it was too early for coffee and job offers.

Hunk handed a large Starbucks cup to Lance with a smile before turning to rummage through his fridge.

“Hey, where do you keep the eggs?”

“Behind the expired milk.” Hunk scoffed at that while shoving aside the milk and reaching for the eggs. Hunk set them on top of a large pile of junk that cluttered Lance’s counter near the stove top.

Hunk then went searching for a pan to cook the eggs in, finding it eventually with some egg scraps from who-knows-when and quickly rinsing it off.

“I swear I will clean this place when you’re on another job assignment. Speaking of which!” Hunk turned from the stove, momentarily forgetting about the eggs in favor of talking face-to-face to Lance, who was still pouting.

“So, you know how I’m usually an Engineer over at the Garrison, well it turns out that one of my commanding officers has a problem-”

“I’m so not the person to ask to sober up your boss, Hunk,” Lance took a large gulp of the coffee in his hand, not even caring that it was straight up black and had nothing added. Anything to help his headache at the moment, even disgusting coffee.

Hunk chuckled and went back to the eggs, “glad to see you’re feeling better, Lance. But seriously, this is a job you’ll want to take, the man’s desperate, I’m actually supposed to be working on some ships right now, but he sent me over here to bring you over.” Hunk seemed satisfied with the way he cooked the eggs and put them on a plate he found, one of the only clean dishes in the kitchen, and handed them to Lance.

“Hurry up and eat, man!”

Lance took the plate and shuffled around his kitchen in search of a fork. In all honesty, a job may not be so bad, he was running low on money and was indeed searching for a job. However, the last time he took a job from the Garrison, they made him ship a bunch of cargo back and forth from one base to another, he wasn’t a cargo pilot, he was a well known bounty hunter, dammit!

“I don’t know, Hunk, last time they tried to get me to be a cargo pilot,” Lance shrugged, rolling his eyes when he couldn’t find the fork and just shoveling the eggs in his mouth with his fingers.

“Lance, I know, that one was on me, but trust me, this guy really needs a bounty hunter, not a cargo shipper!” Hunk said, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “trust me, you’ll enjoy this job.”

Lance groaned for the umpteenth time that morning and placed the now empty plate on the counter, “Fine, I’ll go, but only because I owe you for the eggs and coffee. But I’m not agreeing to anything, I’m just going to get the offer.”

Hunk beamed as he turned and practically ran from the apartment, Lance laughed and followed his friend out the door, not caring that he was in last night’s clothes with a hangover.

*******

When Lance was led to a small meeting room by a large guard, he was a bit on edge. Hunk had gone back to his actual job, leaving Lance to the guards at the base. And boy did they not enjoy Lance’s presence there. The guards practically shoved him over the threshold into the room, giving a gruff “stay put” before leaving the room, with a loud slam of the door.

Lance walked around the small room slowly, pretending to be interesting in the low ceiling and the sterile white everything. From ceiling to floor, wall to wall, hell even the chairs were white. The only splash of “color” was the small metal table placed between the two chairs. Lance scrunched his nose in disgust, who was in charge of decor around here, anyway?

Lance heard the door swing open and he turned to face who was no doubt his employer.

“Ya know, it’s kind of bland in here, wouldn’t you say?” Lance smiled at the man, giving him a lazy once-over, with his eyes. The man was about average height, but his limbs seemed to stick out a bit as if the man hadn’t been eating for a while. He had thick, gray hair that sat on his head, lifeless.

“Commander Holt?!” Lance couldn’t believe that Hunk had scored him a job with the Commander Holt! The man was practically a legend, being the one who discovered how to communicate with other lifeforms and being one of the lead scientists for the modern day spacecrafts, making travelling across the stars safer and more efficient.

“Please, call me Sam,” the man chuckled, pulling out a chair and seating himself, “please, have a seat and let’s chat a bit.”

Lance nodded and sat in the other chair, what could the famous commander Sam Holt want with a bounty hunter like himself?

“Now, I know you usually go by the name ‘Midnight Blue’ for jobs, but I think it would be nice for us to be on a first name basis, yeah?” Lance couldn’t help it, he gave a laugh at that statement.

Lance often went by his code name, Midnight Blue, while on jobs, it was easier that way. There was no personal ties to his client and they couldn’t look him up afterwards unless they needed another hunter. Plus, it kept his family safe, if no one knew his real name, they couldn’t find his family. Lance had ticked off enough people to know that keeping his family safe and away from his line of work was more important than being buddy-buddy with the commander Holt.

“Sorry, Mr. Holt, but I use that name for protection. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get to the chase: what’s the job?”

Sam chuckled, “very well, it was worth a shot.” Sam’s smile only lasted a moment before he pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. “As you should be aware, I need you to find someone for me.” Sam reached into his uniform front, pulling out a small picture of a young girl, around Lance’s own age.

“Who’s she?” Lance asked, snatching the photograph from Sam’s outstretched hand, he wouldn’t admit it to Sam, but the girl was pretty cute, but not his type. Lance liked a person willing to step on the dangerous side of life, the girl in the picture, she was a token Girl Next Door. Sweet smile, long brown hair and a long flowing dress.

“That’s my daughter, Katie. She went missing a few months ago, and while I’ve managed to track her general location, but I need a man like you to find her and bring her home. Alive.” Sam placed more papers on the table, no doubt with the information Sam had gathered on his daughter’s whereabouts.

Lance took a moment to glance over the papers before speaking, “If you want her found so bad, why not go after her yourself?” Lance dropped the papers with a sigh, he really wasn’t in the mood for a teenager wanting daddy’s attention, “and besides, if she ran away, let her be, she’ll come home when she’s ready.”

“I don’t think you understand, my daughter didn’t run away, she was taken by Zarkon. I had a run in with him while I was researching on Kerberos, needless to say it didn’t go over well. He took my daughter as punishment. Please, bring her home, I’d do anything to get her back.” Sam looked close to tears, this was a man who was at his wits ends. His daughter was missing because of some stunt he pulled, the man he hired to help wasn’t willing to do the job, and he had no more leads. Sam was a broken man, and Lance’s heart started to ache, that’s what made Lance sigh next.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find her.” Sam looked shocked that Lance had changed his mind so quickly. Lance gave him a soft smile and grabbed the papers before standing, “Hunk knows my rates, but for now, I should get to work.”

Lance left Sam Holt sitting at the table by himself, after all, Lance had a lost little girl to find.

*******

Lance flew over to a small space bar hidden away near Pluto. This was the last known location of one Katie Holt, and it seemed to be frequented by her. Why Zarkon would allow a prisoner of his to frequent a bar, Lance had no idea but it was a good place to start. He’d find Katie and bring her home, or die trying. No one deserved to have their family split up forcefully, especially a man who worked for the betterment of all lifeforms and his sweet looking daughter.

Lance had no idea of the adventure that was in store for him.


	2. Hey Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, things are getting real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and this chapter was a bit hard, it's a bit of filler and a lot of set up. So, hang in there! I'm trying to do a once a week update, but I'm out of town until the 15th! So, maybe two chapters this week? I dunno. We'll see.  
> This means nothing to your reading of it, but Keith is totally the bartender and Coran is the announcer. Literally means nothing.

Lance sighed into his drink, it had been two weeks since he first left Earth and there had been no sign of the Holt girl. And this was getting ridiculous, if she frequented this bar why wasn’t she showing up?

Lance took a long sip of his drink, ignoring the burning pain of the strong drink sliding down his throat. After tonight, he’d go searching for Katie Holt elsewhere, no use staying at the same place for longer than he had. 

Looking around the bar, Lance could just smell the sleaze in the air. It hung from aliens as they clung to their drinks, talking in high pitched squeals or booming voices, sloshing their drink concoctions all over the floor and counter tops. It’s no wonder that when he placed his hands down they stuck to the bar he was sitting at.

The air also clung to his body, bearing down on him and probably giving him future back problems. He had to suck in hard to breathe the air, making his breaths slow and deliberate. The air also held the foul stench of what Lance could only describe as “alien man musk”. It was a mix of cheap booze and sweat, with a hint of blood and lime thrown in. 

All in all, Lance was miserable and dreading the fact that he took this job. He didn’t have long to dwell on the fact before a taller man sat next to him, nodding instead of greeting him. Lance looked at the man, he was human like Lance was, but he looked like a hardened soldier. He had black hair with an undercut with a white streak in his bangs. Large muscles and sunken eyes, all the signs of a soldier. 

The man called over the bartender, ordering “something strong” before looking back over to Lance. Lance jumped, he had just been caught staring at the man, causing his face to flush from the embarrassment. 

“You here for the floor show?” The man asked, chuckling at how startled the bounty hunter looked.

“Floor show? Nah, I’m here on a job,” Lance shrugged, downing the rest of his drink to calm his nerves. However, he was interested, for the two weeks he had been here, he had never once heard of the bar having a “floor show”. Sure, they had a stage tucked against the wall across from the bar, but he had never seen it used as more than somewhere to sit when all the chairs were full. 

“Yeah, it’s every other Friday, well Earth time anyway,” the other man shrugged, thanking the bartender that was handing him his drink.

Lance nodded, huh, floor show every other week? Maybe, if his luck would hold, he would catch a drift of his target.

As if right on cue, a voice boomed over the audience, calling attention to the stage, curtains now drawn to conceal whoever was speaking. 

“Gentleman, you sure are in for a treat to night. Ladies, hold onto your men, Zarkon’s Ladies have a special treat for you tonight.” With that, the curtains raised, revealing five young ladies of all species standing there in crop tops and harem pants, as if someone took Princess Jasmine’s clothes straight out of the old Disney movie to dress the girls on stage.

Jazzy music began to play, and the floor show began. The girls danced with mostly their torsos, feet far apart and mischievous grins plastered to their faces. They seemed to be concealing something as they danced, always one or two girls stationed in the center of the stage. Lance was transfixed, these girls were very good dancers, and they were all very pretty, he dared to venture as far as "sexy" to describe some of them.

Lance almost forgot what he was doing in the bar until the girls finally left the center stage wide open. With a burst of smoke, a new girl stood center, this one more confident than the rest. She had long brown hair, her outfit was green with gold accents. She had a sweet face that had seen enough to become a dangerous beauty. She was his target, the new girl that seemed to be the center of attention was Katie Holt, and she definitely wasn’t the Girl Next Door.

Men catcalled and whooped as Katie entered the stage, her own dance becoming the focal point of the show. Lance was fumbling with his hands, searching for bills to pay for his drink so he could sneak out of there, he needed to catch Katie before Zarkon carted her off to who-knows-where.

“Don’t even think about it, slick.” Lance paused, looking over at the man next to him. The man was glaring daggers at Lance as if Lance was about to commit a terrible crime and not leave the bar.

“I’m the girls’ handler, no one sees them without my say so, and I say no.” The man took a long drink from his own drink, draining the cup before Lance got the nerve to talk back.

“I’m here for a job assignment, please let me speak to Katie.” Lance knew he couldn’t take this man in a fistfight, so he went down the begging route, it usually worked with bigger brutes, not wanting to see a grown man beg on his knees helped him get his way for more than one job.

The bigger man eyed him, the gears in his head seemed to be turning as he thought over what Lance said. 

“Let’s talk outside.” With that, the man left enough on the counter to pay for both drinks, giving Lance no room for negotiation. 

Outside, the night atmosphere of the small planet nipped at the two men, both shivering slightly from the shift in temperature. 

Lance followed the man to the back of the bar, where a small Galran ship was parked, near Lance’s own ship. 

The man finally stopped when they were out of earshot of both the ships and the bar. Lance was walking on thin ice, this wouldn’t be Lance’s first fistfight, but he was hoping to avoid it. Still, Lance balled up his fists and rose them in front of his face, the most valuable part of his body.

“Alright, what do you Katie?” Lance blinked, he honestly thought the man took him out here to fight, why else would they be so far from the bar and ships if not to fight.

“I’m sorry?”

“How do you know Katie? Not just anyone can get information like that. What’s more is that you’re on a ‘job assignment’, according to yourself, so what do you want with Katie?” The man had his arms crossed, glaring down at Lance. He wasn’t much taller than Lance, but he was tall enough to make the glare intimidating. Lance took a step backwards, stepping just out of the man’s range should he take a shot. He wasn’t squaring up to Lance though, so he let his arms drop, keeping his fists tight just in case.

“I was hired by Commander Holt to find his daughter and bring her home.” Lance told the truth, he always did, it was easier to get his job done and he didn’t have to spend much time coming up and keeping track with the lies he told. The only lie he told was his alliance, so he gave the man the truth. Even if it meant having to fight his way out. 

However, instead of fighting, the man seemed to soften, his arms relaxing and his gaze more kind than it had been. Lance was definitely lost, usually handlers didn’t like you taking their handles, but this man seemed to come around to Lance a lot quicker after he mentioned taking Katie home.

“Commander Holt, huh? Alright, I’ll help you. Name’s Shiro,” Shiro stuck out a hand, offering it to Lance. Lance didn’t take the hand.

“What the hell, man! I tell you I’m gonna take one of her girls home and you decide to help me? Is this some way to get me to drop my guard? Nuh-uh! Fight me like a man and just hit me!” But Shiro never hit Lance, instead he began to laugh, louder than necessary, like the man hadn’t laughed or felt any joy for a long time. 

“Calm down, I never wanted this job in the first place. What Zarkon does to these girls is terrible, if I can help one get out, then maybe I can rest a little easier at night.” Shiro walked over to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle smile, like a father telling his son that he was proud instead of a handler talking to a bounty hunter.

Lance looked at Shiro, this man was too compassionate to be lying, but how had he gotten mixed up with Galra and Zarkon? But, that wasn’t Lance’s problem, so he didn’t push.

“You’ll help me save Katie?” Lance gave the man a lopsided grin, this mission just got easier. 

“Yeah, but you need to do what I say if you want on this ship. Where’s your ride?” Lance pointed over to his cruiser, a dark blue ship with white accents. It was a gift from his entire family when they learned he was in training to be a pilot, it was his baby and he loved it more than anything or anyone. 

Shiro nodded and jogged over to it, Lance in tow. Shiro explained that hiding the ship on board the Galran one would be the best course of action for getting both Katie and himself off. Then the two men snuck into the closet to get Lance a uniform, making it easier to hide Lance on the ship. 

“Okay, wait here until I come get you. You’re only in an engineer suit so you aren’t allowed on the main deck without an escort.” Shiro explained, shutting the door to the closet and giving Lance no room to argue.

Lance groaned, he was stuck there until Shiro came to get him, and he hoped that would be soon, the closet reeked of dirty mop water and other things he didn’t want to think about. It would be worth it though, he had a job to do and he was going to see it through to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @the-majestic-space-pidgeon !

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @the-majestic-space-pidgeon on tumblr! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
